Illusions of Reality
by SHRYKE
Summary: Gundamwing and TiTan A.E crossovers


Illusions of reality  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own squat.  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
In every story, tale and legend there has to be a beginning.  
  
A place to start to, a place that change's ones lives for ever.  
  
The people of the drifter colonies have had a terrible hand delivered to them; they lost their earth to a race called the dredge. The dredge totally destroyed the solar system, the human race stood on the brink of extinction and they survived. Travelling on colonies, hoping that they would find the TITAN the only hope left or so they thought.  
  
They never expected to find another earth in this universe, let alone one that has no out side knowledge of the danger that they are in. So the drifter colonies form the Shadow Core, a unit that completely is undetected by this planets law enforcement.  
  
And so a new chapter in history is written.  
  
L1 Colony  
  
"Dammit, why won't you let me in" Meka growled at her computer which showed for the third time "ACCESS DENIED".  
  
Being the expert hacker that she was, not being able to hack into a mainframe three times was very unlike her.  
  
"Why can't I get in, what's distracting me" she mumbled at herself.  
  
Truth be told she had been off her ball for a weeks, ever since she had met him for the first time. Heero Yuy. He had been far more attractive than she had heard; though his picture did him no justice, there had been something about him that made her get dizzy.  
  
Preventor headquarters  
  
Lazing around in an office all day was so boring that the occupants even thought of calling in a bomb threat since it was their job to handle bombs, riots and a load of other stuff like that.  
  
Akima sat at her desk reading an issue mad magazine.  
  
Her partner Kale, sat at the desk next to her balancing a pencil on  
  
his nose.  
  
"So how's the baby doing then?" he asked her getting ready to break his record of 33 seconds of the pencil balancing.  
  
"She's fine, just trying to get into the thing and it's getting her down. Plus I think she might have met a guy" Akima replied, looking at him. This got his attention.  
  
"Really? Well that's interesting I'll have to try and get a name out of her." Kale replied with a smirk.  
  
"Leave her alone, you know how hard this is on her, also she doesn't want to meet somebody and then have to leave him in an instant. The way she kept dodging the question it seems like she really like's the guy." She said looking at him.  
  
"Well I think she should go for it I mean the way these people are on security she could live out a good life with him and nobody would notice" he said going back to his pencil balancing.  
  
Winner Corps on L1  
  
"Thank you for coming Heero" Quatre said sitting on one of the over stuffed sofas.  
  
"It was no worry Quatre. What's wrong?" he asked sitting on a pouffe. Quatre sighed and passed to Heero an envelope.  
  
"In there you will find information about one of my employers, she has been doing a bit to much over time work when the department has not had any work until the summer. I would like to know what she is doing and if it involves Winner Corp in any way. You don't have to do this Heero I could ask someone else" he said as Heero took a look at the contents on the envelope.  
  
"I will do this Quatre because there have been a few reports like this from other companies." He said getting up.  
  
"Thank you Heero" he replied getting up and leading him to the door.  
  
"I'll report back when I find something. Later" Heero said and walked out.  
  
"Amy can you please get me the personnel files from department 47" he said to his secretary.  
  
"Yes Mister Winner".  
  
The girl called Amy left to go to the file room and bumped into someone on the way.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Miss are you O.K.?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, don't worry about it" she said smiling at him.  
  
As she walked past Amy dropped something into the guys coat pocket. She made her way to the files room and continued on with her day.  
  
The guy however got in to his car and pulled put the recorder.  
  
"Drifter colony 1 this is SR 49, I'm transmitting this recording from SR 03. Over" he said into a small bracelet on his wrist.  
  
"Copy SR 49 we have received transmission, you will receive your orders soon. Over" a voice said back.  
  
The guy turned on the car and drove away.  
  
Winner Corps Department 47  
  
Meka was working on the mainframe, making repairs that sort of thing.  
  
"Excuse me Miss but can I talk to you for a moment" said a voice from behind her. Meka cringed it had to be him.  
  
"Of course" she said turning around to face the guy that had been haunting her dreams for the past two months.  
  
"Right this way" Heero Yuy said to her.  
  
They went into the project mangers office, Heero took out a electronic scrambler and turned it on.  
  
"How are you coming with the software I gave you?" he asked her.  
  
"Fine it took me eight tries and then I had to use a virus to distract the firewalls while I could get enough time to hack in." She replied handing him a small computer disc.  
  
"Right good work. Now what are you doing tonight?" he asked looking at her. Meka's head snapped up.  
  
"Erm… nothing" she said awkwardly.  
  
"Well I thought that since I hired you I haven't got that much information on who you really are outside of work, and I've got a good friend at the club down the road and…." He left the rest of but Meka knew what he was saying and before she knew it she said, "Sure, I get off at 5:30" she mentally kicked herself.  
  
"O.K. I'll pick you at 7" Heero said I bit shocked that she said yes.  
  
"O.k. is that all because the manger is getting annoyed that he can't get back into his office" she said looking behind Heero out of the glass door.  
  
"Yes just one more thing, Quatre is getting a bit suspicious about all the over time your doing so be careful" he said turning off the scrambler, and walked out. Meka followed him but turned into her desk cubical.  
  
"Damm" she said.  
  
Back at Preventer HQ  
  
"Hey Akima you've got mail" Kale called looking at the pop up sign.  
  
"Who is it from?" she asked coming in.  
  
"Baby" he said getting out of his chair and kneeled beside Akima.  
  
Aki please help me that guy take you've been trying to get the name out of me is Heero Yuy. He's asked me to a club and I said yes with out thinking what am I going to do, better yet what am I going to wear!!!  
  
Say hi to the blonde bimbo for me.  
  
Luv Meka  
  
"Well that's interesting" Akima said.  
  
"Yeah she sure is your sister Akima, blonde bimbo she won't stop calling me that" Kale said looking annoyed.  
  
"Well can you blame her, you do act like a child all the time and well, you are annoying" Akima said with a smirk.  
  
Kale had a hurt look on his face as he started to pout.  
  
Akima started laughing hard, almost falling off her chair twice.  
  
"Hehehehe, come on Kale I'm only kidding, your not annoying  
  
or stupid" she said chuckling quietly at his still pouting lower lip.  
  
Akima lowered her head to his level eyeing his lower lip with a seductive look in her eyes, and whispering.  
  
"You know I always think that you are sexy, wild and one hell of a hunk" she whispered seductively while his arms wound around her waist pulling her gently against him.  
  
Now only two inches away, Akima leaned forward pressing her full lips against his, kissing him gently winding her arms around his neck. Pressing herself against him as he stood up with her, not breaking the kiss she felt his pulse quicken.  
  
Pulling apart she smirked at his dazed expression on his face that always appears when she kisses him like that.  
  
Akima's smirk became a smile as she saw him coming out of his daze, Kale's laptop bleeped.  
  
"Damm" he said.  
  
"Well time for work" Akima said sounding as if the were just talking and nothing more.  
  
"Open it up come on I'm getting bored" she said to him pushing him off.  
  
"Getting bored!!!!!"Kale said looking at her in disbelief. Akima just smiled at him and opened up his laptop.  
  
SR 40 and SR 50 we have just heard a message from SR 49 and the Preventers elite are getting suspicious, they seem to believe that there is some one inside that is a mole, for what they think a crime syndicate, be careful.  
  
Here is you orders, they have a secret project going on somewhere in the Sahara dessert. Your job is to find out what they are doing and if it has any thing to do with space travel beyond the solar system. SR 58 has reported that they were making some kind of design of new space ship. Look into it, they aren't ready yet we can't let them.  
  
Over and Out.  
  
  
  
"Well finally more action" Kale said glaring at Akima.  
  
"What did I do?" she said typing a reply to Meka.  
  
Kale sighed and got up putting on his coat.  
  
"Well I better get on this, I've got some contacts I can go to, later Akima" he said and walked out.  
  
  
  
L1  
  
Heero was pacing in his apartment. I can't believe I asked her out, god why does she haunt my dreams at night why?  
  
Heero let out a sigh and looked at the clock on the wall 6:30, he had half an hour before he had to pick up Meka. That very name sent chills up his spine.  
  
"Great I've been trying to get into listening to my emotions but this is ridiculous" he said going to get changed.  
  
  
  
"Damm, why did I have to say yes" Meka growled as she got her coat on.  
  
She had went through and turned upside down her wardrobe and finally decided on black jeans and a deep red back less top.  
  
"Great I'm falling for the guy I'm working for" she said under her breath as she opened the door to a waiting Heero.  
  
Heero breathed in when he saw Meka. The jeans she wore were really tight, clinging to her slender legs and the backless top she wore was also tight but not as tight as her jeans.  
  
"Erm… wow… you look great" Heero barely managed to get out,  
  
Meka blushed bright red.  
  
"Thanks, you look nice two" she said quietly,  
  
"Come on you don't mind riding on my bike do you" he asked her leading the way.  
  
"Nope, I'd have one my self but my sister said if I do she'll disown me" she said looking at him smiling.  
  
"Well lucky I don't have that problem" he replied getting and helping Meka get her seat right.  
  
"Hold on" he said.  
  
Meka replied by looping her hand inside his jacket and holding tight.  
  
"Just so I can keep my hands warm" she said, Heero smiled.  
  
And so Meka set of on one of the most life changing things of her young life, and believe me these two will have many trying times ahead both with each other and signally.  
  
One the other side of this galaxy the danger that the SR's are trying to protect the earth from lay in planning.  
  
"They have a secret. I want to know about it and I want a human to torture that will give up this data. Go now and do not disappoint me, only by destroying the TITAN can we rain supreme in this galaxy. Go get out" the leader of the Dredge said to its generals.  
  
And so the galaxy is about to be caught in one of the greatest wars ever seen.  
  
  
  
"Meka are you O.K." a voice asked.  
  
Oh no I didn't please tell me I didn't…. she opened one eye I did oh god I did I can't believe I did that, damm it wasn't a dream  
  
"I'm fine, headache but fine" she said opening her eyes to look into two concerned blue eyes.  
  
"Good, look I need to tell you something about last night….." he looked at her and she smiled at him.  
  
"That I've been wanting to do that for a very long time" he said looking away. Meka smile and pulled his head around to face him,  
  
"Me too" she said and kissed him.  
  
Heero kissed her back, laying her down when his laptop beeped on the side.  
  
"I should have turned that off last night" he said under his breath.  
  
"Well you were a bit busy, weren't you" Meka said smiling as he went to check his laptop.  
  
Hey Heero old buddy its Duo just checking up, and I think you should turn on channel five now.  
  
"It's a friend he said to turn on channel five" Heero said as he got the remote and sat next to Meka pulling her close. He turned the TV on.  
  
"Today we can uncover a mind reeling situation on mars today, a huge object has been found under the surface by the geophysics team, it appears to be made out of a totally unknown alloy, part of it is producing from the surface and has home writing that is English they have only uncovered the first two letter which are TI. The mars Terrraforming project has been stopped so that they can uncover the secret hidden underneath. This might be the time that we can finally take our place among the stars."  
  
"Wow" Meka said.  
  
"This is deep" Heero replied, but Meka was thinking about TI that was found could it be the TITAN if it is that means that we could have a home of our own she thought.  
  
"Hey I've got to get to work its goner be hell in there." He said.  
  
"Yeah I've got a day off today, but I think I'll go in any way" she said getting up with him and looking for her clothes.  
  
"Erm Heero have you seen my….thanks" she said as he handed her top. Heero smiled.  
  
Preventer headquarters  
  
Kale ran through the base to the barracks, bursting through the doors to the women's barracks. Coming to a dead end he silently cursed.  
  
Only having been here during the night, he usually comes here to see Akima at night because she has nightmares about the destruction of their earth (titan earth).  
  
They had been really close when Kale started living with Akima and Meka since he found the drifter colony they had been when he was fifteen. Kale bashed through the women's locker room door since it was the only way to get to the rooms considering that the hallway that usually leads there is under construction.  
  
The female preventer's screamed as he ran through the locker room, most of them in their revealing underwear or really little towels.  
  
  
  
Kale reached Akima's room that she shared with four other girls.  
  
He opened the door real fast, knocking over one of Akima's room mates called Ashley.  
  
"Ah crap sorry Ashley I'm in a hurry where's Akima" he apologised helping her up, Ashley frowned at him.  
  
"She's in the shower" she squeaked covering her half naked body with a blanket.  
  
"Thanks" he muttered breathlessly before taking off for the showers again. He rammed through the locker room doors again once more hearing the women's screams as he ran to the shower section.  
  
Akima looked around as she again heard screams but shrugged it off.  
  
Kale ran into the showers and saw Akima washing her curvy body. Kale felt like drooling.  
  
"Akima we got big trouble" he finally got out.  
  
Akima turned around and immediately blushed and turned the other way.  
  
Covering herself with a towel she turned around and glared at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Kale, do you know how many rules you've probably broken" she growled at him as other female Preventers viewed the scene.  
  
"Uhhh…. Sorry about that ladies" he shouted at the women who were glaring at him with murder in their eyes.  
  
"What is it then?" she asked towel drying her hair. Kale looked at her.  
  
"Get dressed quickly and meet me at the coffee place round the corner. And hurry" he said turning and going out the way he had come.  
  
Akima opened the door to the coffee bar that Kale was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey over here" she heard some one shout. She turned her head to see Kale in a corner booth.  
  
"O.K. tell me what's going on Kale you look like hell!" she said low, truth was Kale really did look like hell.  
  
"Well they uncovered something buried underneath mars surface its made of an unknown alloy" he said looking at Akima.  
  
"Did it have any markings on it? Akima asked getting a bit worried.  
  
"Yes in English as well, only two letters at the moment. TI" Kale looked at Akima who had gone slightly pale.  
  
"Do you think it's the TITAN?" she asked.  
  
"Well if it is we are in big trouble, we can't just come up here and say "excuse me that's ours can we have it back so we can go and make a planet where we can live in peace?" can we now?" Kale said.  
  
"This change's everything, we have to get someone there to confirm it" she said. Kale nodded and drunk his coffee.  
  
  
  
L1  
  
Heero was walking down a corridor that leads to the elite briefing room.  
  
He walked in and the five occupants looked around to see him.  
  
"Hey Heero o'l buddy, how ya doing." Duo said leaning back on his chair?  
  
"Fine, now to why I called you here" he said looking around the table. Wufei and Trowa sat on one side and Duo and Quatre sat the other.  
  
"You know that we have found out about the unknown thing under Mars? Well that is just the latest in reports of thing that are unknown; for starters every now and then we pick up wave signals coming from outer space it's as if someone is trying to contact someone in our solar system. We have also detected a large bleep on the outer radar maybe something big or just an asteroid, but we're not taking any chances. A shuttle is going to be launched tomorrow to find out what it is. I'm not asking any of you to come with me this is voluntary." He finished looked round the table.  
  
"Well I'm in, what about you Wuffe?" Duo said across the table.  
  
"Don't call me that Maxwell. And of course I'll go" he replied.  
  
Trowa and Quatre said that they would go to.  
  
"Right we'll meet back here tomorrow" Heero said and walked out he needed to speak with Meka.  
  
He got to his office and dialled her mobile number.  
  
"Hello." Came her voice.  
  
"Hey Meka its Heero, I'm going to go away on a business trip tomorrow I'd just thought that you might what to know" he said sounding foolish.  
  
"Sure actually that kinder works out good because my sister asked me to go to earth for three days so I can go while your gone." She replied  
  
"Look Heero I've got to go the manger is coming this way and he looks pissed for some reason c ya soon" and she hung up.  
  
Heero breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Preventer headquarters  
  
"Come on Akima, we gotta go" said Kale as he waited outside her room as she got dressed.  
  
"I'm coming in" he said opening the door, Akima was bending a draw looking for something.  
  
"You could have waited for me" she said standing up straight, showing that she was just wearing her tight black and green trousers (from the movie) and a sports bra.  
  
"Uhhh…. Sorry I guess that I seem to have made a habit out of catching you either naked or wearing not much" Kale laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Akima just smirked, "well I don't mind you seeing me naked or indecent but you could warn me" she replied putting on her top.  
  
Kale walked out and turned toward the office block.  
  
When they got there they headed to Commander Maxwells office.  
  
"He's not there sir he left this morning on a top secret mission with Colonel Yuy." Said a man at the main desk.  
  
"Thanks mason" he said a turned to Akima.  
  
"Yuy why does that sound familiar?" she asked.  
  
"As in Heero Yuy the guy that your little sister is dating and probably sleeping with" Kale said, Akima sent him a glare.  
  
"She is only 17 she is not sleeping with him" she replied.  
  
"Yeah but he thinks she is 20 not 17 soooooo" kale made a gesture to end his sentence . Akima turned and walked out to her car and didn't speck to Kale for the rest of the day even when they when to pick Meka up from the air port.  
  
"Aki wants wrong" Meka asked sitting on Akima's bed.  
  
"Are you and Heero sleeping together?" she said looking at Meka.  
  
"Yes, and that is none of your concern" she said taking up the defensive.  
  
"Well we think that he is a colonel in the Preventers. And he has gone on a secret mission in the solar system." She said looking at Meka.  
  
"You mean they might have found some of the colonies? But I got a report that some Dregde ships had been seen near by?" Meka said starting to panic.  
  
"What, o.k me and Kale will wait here, you go and get Heero we already have a mission to complete" Akima stated.  
  
Meka sighed in defeat and got up to leave,  
  
"Meka" said Akima getting up and taking Meka's hand.  
  
"If need be, tell him about the Drifters and the SR's" Akima told her quietly.  
  
Meka smiled, giving Akima's hand a squeeze before opening the door and walking out, closing it quietly.  
  
Akima felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and pulled her back against his chest holding onto her tightly.  
  
Leaning back into Kales embrace, resting her head back against his chest holding onto his hands firmly not letting go.  
  
"Don't be sad Akima, we can't stay hidden forever" he whispered in her ear nuzzling it as he did.  
  
"I know but…." Akima started but was cut off as Kale leaned round and kissed her with so muck passion and gentleness that she thought that she would fall down.  
  
Ending the kiss Akima looked so dazed that if anyone walked in they would of thought that she was drunk only without the alcohol.  
  
"I'm tired" Akima mumbled sleepily turning around so that she could lean against him properly.  
  
Kale smiled fondly down at her while picking her up and cradling her in his arms as he took her over to her bed, pulling the covers back before placing her in it.  
  
Kale pushed one of thick, chin length bangs behind her right ear, kissing her forehead as he pulled the covers over her.  
  
As he walked to the door he heard mumbling and turned to look at Akima and saw her looking at him tiredly, already knowing what she wanted he walked back to the bed as Akima moved over and slid under the covers next to her and pulled her close with her half on top of him, resting her head against his chest.  
  
Being in Akima's arms and having her close was Kale's idea of heaven. "Kale" Akima mumbled, "yeh" Kale mumbled back.  
  
"I love you" Akima said so softly that he thought a ghost was saying it, "I love you too" he said softly tightening his hold on her and feeling her arms tighten around him.  
  
Hearing her breathing become soft and even Kale popped open an eye and looked down at his sleeping beauty before falling asleep himself.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Authors comment: wow that was beautiful ( authors eyes got watery) my sister ( who is co-author) always said I was a romantic. 


End file.
